Lost Among Dwarves
by youfillmylungswithsweetness
Summary: When a hunter gets lost among a group of traveling dwarves, she will have to battle her way through a cave of goblins to get back home, but will she want to leave? Kili/OC Based on the movie of The Hobbit, not the book (Continued on from the goblin scene).
1. Lost and Found

"It's rather short for it's kind," one of the dwarves said, looking down at me. "Do you think it's half halfling?" I did not cringe away from their stares and inquisitive looks.  
"I am no halfling, I am from the kingdom of men. But by there standards, yes, I am short. And I am only young," I said defensively. In all honesty, I was taller than their shortest member, a shy looking lad with a youthful face and frizzy fiery hair.  
Many of the dwarves seemed cautious, glaring at me or inspecting me suspiciously. But two of the younger boys, they must have been brothers, as well as one of the oldest seemed quite interested in me.  
"Where do you think it came from?" The blonde one said, he seemed to teem with excitement, like he was holding back from sorting through my supplies or inspecting my anatomy.  
"Perhaps it's a nomad? Or a scout? Do you think there are more like it around?" The brown haired brother said, standing straight so he was taller than me. It must have been a kind of novelty, to be taller than a human. He reached out a hand, like he was going to grab a lock of my hair. I slapped his hand away firmly, but not hard enough to actually hurt. His brother giggled and I rolled my eyes.  
"'It' is actually a 'her'," I said, looking towards the oldest of the dwarves. He nodded, smiling. At least he seemed to have made sense of that. The others however… "And she is alone. I am not a scout, or a nomad. I'm a hunter. Hence the hunting supplies." I gestured to my bow and knife. "I got stuck in this stupid mountain when I was looking for a cave to take shelter in from the storm." I straightened up and brushed off my soaked and dirty clothes. "Bloody mountain giants," I muttered, picking up my pack. "Now, if you gents wouldn't mind, I'd rather like to actually bring something back home besides clothes in need of patching. Good luck with whatever you guys are doing, if you're sleeping in caves most nights, I do not envy you." With that, I hiked up my pack and started forwards as the small sea of dwarves parted.  
There was a scuffle behind me, a swift snap and I heard muffled whispers, followed by slightly less muffled whispers and then silence.  
"You do it," a voice said said, getting aggravated.  
"No, you do it!" The other retorted. I sighed and turned around to see the two brothers glaring at each other. As they seemed ready to start a brawl when I cleared my throat. They spun to face me, stubble ridden faces turning red.  
"I-uh," the blonde muttered before pushing his brother forward and returning to the crowd of sniggering dwarves. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground, knowing there was no where to escape to.  
"Oh just spit it out, Kili," a voice said from the crowd, causing more cackles from the group.  
"Shut it, Gloin," Kili snapped, but he seemed more embarrassed than angry. He looked back to me, dark eyes sincere. "I am really, really sorry, but-uh… Fili broke your knife." He held out the snapped bone handle skinning knife. I didn't go to grab it straight away, but raised my eyebrow, a smile tugging at my lips.  
"Alright, Kili, I think I-" I was cut of abruptly as the ground erupted underneath us, throwing me to the floor. The earth seemed to turn and suddenly I was falling, flailing my arms as we plummeted into the cavern below.


	2. Down in the Deep of Goblin Town

I yelped as the dwarves and I were suddenly sliding down a maze of tunnels, the jagged rocks tearing at my clothing and exposed skin. I covered my face and tried to land on my pack but we were moving at such as speed that it was useless to try. The dwarves around me grunted with each impact and yells of their own. Suddenly, we were spat from the tunnel and onto an outcrop in a large cavern. I grunted at the impact and then further as a large dwarf crashed down on top of me, pressing my shoulders into the rocks.

The group gave a collective groan as the last dwarf tumbled out of the tunnel and we all lay there for a moment, gathering our surroundings. We were in a cavern, larger than any I had ever seen. There were wooden walkways like webs linking the two sides and bright torches lit the rock walls. Far, far below there was a faint colour, just lighter than black, to indicate that this cavern didn't drop down into nothingness.

"Look out!" One of the dwarves yelled from underneath me. There was a scrambling panic as the stout beings struggled to untangle themselves, but it was too late. A horde of goblins ran to us, shrieking as they grabbed the top dwarves and began to tear them away. The dwarves struggled, punching and pushing and kicking against the grotesque creatures, but they were overrun.

I could suddenly breath again as the dwarf on top of me was dragged away, but the freedom was brief. A pair of lumpy, calloused hands clawed into my arm and pulled me to my feet, my shins dragging on the rough rocks.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled, not even knowing if this abomination could understand. In response, the disfigured goblin fiercely locked his jaws down on my forearm. I yelped and reached for my hunting knife when another goblin grabbed my other arm. I tried to shake the creature off, but its claw-like nails had buried themselves in my soft flesh. I could feel them start to drag me forward, but I still resisted, kicking and scratching whatever I came into contact with.

The goblin sunk its yellowed teeth even further into my arm and I screeched, stumbling and falling to my knees.  
Another pair of hands locked themselves to my arm, but this one was different. It wasn't the wart ridden hide of goblin claws, but coarse, firm hands. The brown haired brother- Kili- easily hefted me to my feet with one hand, while tearing one of the goblins off of me with the other. He pried the other goblin, the one that was still biting me, off and chucked it over the side of the ravine below, taking a fair amount of my skin with it.

I turned to Kili to thank him when the horde suddenly swept us away again. Kili clasped my forearm, and I his, as we were carried across the rickety walkways.

"Don't let go!" He yelled over the shouts of his brothers and the shrieking of goblins.

"I won't, trust me!" I yelped back, kicking out at the goblins.

We were dragged and shoved through the cavern, and all the while the goblins tore at us. I felt my pack being ripped from my shoulders, along with my quiver and bow. My largest hunting knife was snatched from my belt and rough claws tore into the pockets of my hunting jacket, searching for any concealed weapons. But all the while, I held onto Kili, his grip not loosening in the slightest. We managed to shove many of the goblins away, but there were too many to actually fight against.

I was suddenly blinded as we broke into an even bigger cavern, one with so many torches that it mimicked day. The rock walls were barely visible underneath the walkways and wall-hugging houses that the goblins had poorly crafted. From the walls around us, the goblins shrieked, banging their bone weapons against the stone and growling as we were marched into the middle of the caverns walkways. We were stopped suddenly and thrust into a group. The goblins surrounded us, spears and swords pointed menacingly.

Kili pulled me behind his back, into the middle of the group and stood as steadily as a mountain in front of me. The group closed in and I could feel the backs of the dwarves press into me as they created a circle.

The boards creaked and cracked underneath us as something lumbered down and approached the small group that remained tightly huddled together. I peeped around Kili's shoulder to see the ugliest beast I had ever encountered; the Goblin King. The troll-sized goblin had a belly the size of a horse and a chin that hung off of him like that of a frogs does when it croaks. The monster had the same mottled and pale skin as its subjects, as well as their yellowed teeth and claws. Atop it's spotted, bald head sat a crown of bone, which matched it's thick, off-white bone staff. It's golden eyes bulged as it galumphed forwards and stopped at the pile of weapons that had been taken from us.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom!?" He demanded, spitting as he talked. I could smell the scent of rotted flesh and sweat from 10 meters away and slunk back behind Kili. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He struck forwards with his staff, prodding one of the dwarves. The group stumbled slightly as the impact but rightened themselves quickly.

"Dwarves, your malevolency," one of the goblins snivelled.

"Dwarves?!" The King bellowed, his voice echoing around the cavern.

"We found them on the front porch," the goblin said, obviously proud of his endeavour.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!"

Without a moments hesitation, the goblins pounced, tearing at us again. Kili pressed back, before shoving away the goblins that reached for him.

"Every crack, every crevice!" The King yelled, delighted.

The goblins continued their advance, and one quickly spotted me peering over Kili's shoulder. He growled and prepared to jump at me. Kili's fist struck out before I could, and the goblin went tumbling back. The other goblins had finished searching the others and I sunk down again, careful not to be seen.

"What are you doing in these parts!?" The Goblin King barked. There was silence as the dwarves stared at him. "Speak!" Another silence followed. "Very well," he said, leaning back, "If they will not talk, we will make them SQUAWK!" A roar of cheers came from the goblins all around the cave, and they began to bang their weapons once again. "BRING UP THE MANGLER, BRING UP THE BONEBREAKER!" He shouted, making his subjects cheers increase. He struck out again, prodding the frizzy, red-headed dwarf that was shorter than I was. "Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" The deep, gruff voice echoed off of the walls and shattered through the cheers. All was silent as Kili pulled me aside, and the dwarves parted to let their dark leader through.

The Goblin King looked disgruntled for a second at being interrupted, but a nasty grin quickly spread across his face as the dwarf approached.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled, "Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," he said dramatically, bowing to the group's leader. The goblins around chuckled and I felt Kili tense beside me. "Oh- but I'm forgetting- you don't have a mountain! And you're not a king," he teased, a smug, smarmy grin showing his broken and rotten teeth, "Which makes you nobody, really." There was discomfort among the dwarves as they shifted uneasily, their leader speechless.

"I know somebody who would pay a pretty price for your head," the king went on. He gave a dark laugh before continuing, "Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak?" The king said, walking back and settling into his stone throne. "An old enemy of yours… a pale orc, astride a white warg." The group around me muttered and mumbled, talking about some battle and a death, but they were quickly hushed again.

"Azok the Defiler was destroyed," the dwarves' leader said forcefully, as though willing it to be true. The Goblin King's grin grew darker and wider as he leaned down to the dwarf.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He gave a crazed laugh and the dwarf leader turned his head.  
The Goblin King straightened and turned to one of his smaller subjects, which was sitting on a seat, hanging from a rope that lead deep into the next cavern.

"Send word to the pale orc," the King commanded, "Tell him that I have his prize." The small goblin scribbled something down, gave a shaky laugh and pushed off from the walk way. He slid down the rope into darkness, laughing all the way.  
"Now what to do with you?" The Goblin King croaked, stroking the flab of fat that was his never-ending chin. He considered for a moment, before giving a brunt laugh. "Get the bonebreaker and the mangler!" He yelled joyfully. A group of goblins scurried around on a nearby platform and began to drag two machines forwards. Each was covered in spikes and drills and other accessories that looked extremely painful. I almost whimpered looking at them. Kili grabbed my hand as I began to shake.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get out of here," he said, giving me a smile. But I knew he was lying to himself as much as he was to me. Nonetheless, I gripped his hand back and stood by his side, scared to do anything but breathe.

The platform we were on began to shake again as the Goblin King stamped his feet. The banging of weapons started again for the third time, creating a loud beating sound, the same pace as my racing heart, and the Goblin King began to sing.

"Bone will be shattered,  
Necks will be wrung!"

The goblin crowd around us went wild and began to claw at the party once more. They tore at skin and pulled at hair, pushing and scratching and kicking. Kili and I stayed next to each other, protecting each other from the oncoming horde.

"You'll be beaten and battered,  
From racks you'll be hung!"

I was considering lunging for a sword when one of the goblins got to it first and began filtering through the blades.

"You will lie down here and never be found!  
Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"

The goblin shrieked and tossed aside a sword, flailing around as though it had stung him. The sword was definitely not of dwarven make, though nor was it human. The glistening silver hilt and arcane blade could be nothing but elven. The other goblins around us immediately back away, clawing over each other to get as far back as possible. The Goblin King scrambled up into his throne, hugging the thing as though it was what would save him from the wielder-less sword. I waited for someone to make a grab for it, but none of the dwarves moved. They all stared dumbstruck at the frightened Goblin King.

"I know that sword!" He said, pointing a shaky finger at it. "it is the Goblin Cleaver! The blade that slashed a thousand necks!" His voice dropped from terrified to furious in a split second, "SLASH THEM!" The goblins roared in anger and, as one, the struck at us.

I lunged for the sword, but forgot that Kili was stuck in my vice-like grip. He tumbled down with me as the goblins thrashed down on us with whips. My back arched as the leather cut through my clothing and bit into my back. My hand reached out looking for the sword still. Kili did not let go, but clambered to his knees and leaned over me, preventing the whips from leaving any more lacerations. My hand finally closed around the sleek, cold, metal hilt and I slashed upwards blindly. There was a pained screech and a goblin fell to it's knees in front of me.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! CUT OFF THEIR HEADS!" The King roared and I felt Kili drop down on top of me. I twisted and stabbed the goblin that had hit him over the head. A whip flashed out as quickly as a warg and wrapped around my wrist. The sword clattered to the ground next to me as I struggled against the goblin's pulls. A second little monster came to stand over Kili and me and raised a sharpened bone, ready to drive it into Kili's back before come to. The knife began to fall and I screamed, trying to reach around to stop the blade, but was blocked by Kili's weight. Confusion swept over me as my shriek came out as a bang, before I realised that it wasn't me.

Blinding light swept through the cavern and a force far stronger than any wind pushed against me. I caught hold of Kili's shirt and a loose board in the platform as every unsecured item and being was flung from the wooden floor. I felt myself start to be pushed backwards and clawed for a better handhold. Kili began to wriggle in my grip and I cursed, trying to keep us both from being pushed into the ravine below. I could feel the skin from my fingers tear and turn raw as they slipped, my sweat only adding to the hardship.

The weight pulling me down lessened considerably as Kili began to pull himself upwards. With one hand either side of my head, he leant over me.

"Just hold on!" He yelled over the noise. "It'll be over soon, just hold on!" Even as he said it, my grip was loosening. He could see that I was struggling pressed down, using his weight to pin me to the platform. My legs entwined with his and I buried my face in his shoulder. He held me as close as he could manage without letting go, protecting me once again.

The force stopped as suddenly as it came, and I looked up from Kili's shoulder as the light receded. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I told you it would be over soon." I smiled back and pushed him lightly off of me. He acted hurt and rolled to the side, clutching the spot on his chest where I had pushed him and pulling a face. I had almost started laughing when I heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see a tall figure shrouded by light.

It was not the Goblin King, nor any being of his height, but the figure was definitely no man. He wore a tattered grey cloak and robes, with a matching, pointed hat on his grey hair. His colourless beard swayed down to his ribs and he walked forwards, holding a staff in one hand, and an elven sword in the other.

"By Valar" I muttered, amazed at the being who was teeming with power. "A wizard." Kili scrambled to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"Take up arms," the grey wizard commanded. "Fight! Fight!" The wizard struck out at the first goblin as the dwarves and I scrambled to our feet. Kili snatched the elven sword, chucked it to their leader and then ran to our supplies. He grabbed our bows and quivers, as well as my hunting knife, and ran back to my side. I slid on my quiver and knocked an arrow into my bow, taking aim at the advancing goblins.


	3. Updates and Apologies

Update Time, C'mon grab your friends! Or rather, your tissues.

So I said I'd update weeks ago and a series of inconvenient events has lead me to do otherwise. So today, i sat down for a few hours and decided to finish this fanfic for the moment. And I _almost_ did. But then my computer crashed. Without me having saved any of it. And so, I've given up for the moment. If I try and rewrite it now I'll get lazy and it will be awful and an all-round waste of time for , for now I offer my apologies and hope you guys understand that I did try. But I've got assignments to do and I've procrastinated enough already. If I get my work done this weekend, updates may come next weekend.

Sorry guys, believe me when I say it's been frustrating but I will get around to it. Eventually.

Have a good week and thanks for reading


End file.
